hexcoloridlefandomcom-20200215-history
Talents tree
The talents tree is the third tab on top of the screen. Talents are bonuses that will help you get better and more colors in later games. There is the paint cell group, the palette cell group, and the chance group. You spend Gold Paint you obtain from resetting the game. To get gold paint, you will need to have obtained at least 10 new colors since the last reset, every 10 tiers gaining 1 gold paint. Fun fact: You get 10 gold paint for every hundred color tiers you have, i.e. if you're at tier 500 you get 50 gold paint...idk lol ill have to play again Paint cells Costs 2 gold paint. It increases the number of cells in the paint. Will unlock other things in its group if this talent is high enough level. Paint stack: 'cost 5 gold paint. Colors in the paint of the same tier can stack. (The game made it wrong, it stacks in the palette too.) Only available every four levels of "Paint cells", and will increase the count colors in one cell per level. '''Color tier same: '''cost 5 gold paint. Each same tier in the paint side will give a higher probability. Available every four levels of "Paint cells", and will increase the chances every level. '''Auto sort: '''cost 15 gold paint. The cells in the paint will automatically be sorted (which is really helpful if you really are tired of sorting things by hand), available at five levels of "Paint cells". You can only buy this once. '''Paint active: '''cost 10 gold paint. One cell in paint side automatically moves the best color from your palette directly to the paint cell if you get better tier. ''You get the talent for free the first reset you do, for more idle play. Palette cells Costs 2 gold paint. Increases the number of cells in the palette. Will unlock other things in its group if this talent is high enough level. '''Smart doubleclick: '''cost 10 gold paint. Double click on the color in the palette will swap it with the worst color in the paint, instead of just not doing anything when doubleclicking with full paint cells. Available at 5 levels of "Palette cells", when "Auto sort" is bought from the "Paint cells" group. You can only buy this once. '''Smart seller: '''cost 10 gold paint. The "Auto seller" will sell the worst color in the palette instead of selling the last filled cell. Available at 5 levels of "Palette cells". You can only buy this once. '''Auto sort: cost 10 gold paint. The cells in the palette will automatically be sorted. Available when "Smart seller" is bought. You can only buy this once. Chance Costs 2 gold paint. Increases the chance of obtaining higher tier colors. Increases by 10% every level. Unlocks other things in its group if this talent is high enough level. '''Base color: '''cost 1 gold paint (I think that is by far the cheapest thing I've ever seen. Just 1 gold paint?). After the reset, you are given the color of a higher tier (instead of a black color). Increases by 2 tiers every level. Available every 4 levels of "Chance". '''Color tier: '''cost 10 gold paint. The effect of the color will be greater. That is, if you have a tier 10 color in the paint, then you could drop the color to a maximum of 11, with this talent you can get a tier 12 and more. Increases the effect by 1 tier every level. Available every 4 levels of "Chance". '''Tick color: '''cost 10 gold paint. Each timer tick gives more colors (for instance, a tier 7 and a tier 9 if this has been upgraded once). Available every four levels of "Base color". Please comment any mistakes Please comment any mistakes I have made, this took me a long time to make, and do not use any bad words or disrespect. We hope you like this page, this is for people who are confused about the talents tree.